Samurai Sentai Shinkenger VS Power Rangers Samurai
by roboblob
Summary: An answer to the one line in Power Rangers VS Super Sentai where the Shibas greet each other like they've met before. Basically, Shinkenger meets their deadliest foes yet. The Power Rangers Samurai! Who will win this battle? The samurai warriors, of course! Rated T for some future scenes.
1. Act 1: A New Foe to Face!

**A/N: I finally found a way to execute this. At first, it was gonna be similar to a Movie War, but then I decided to go with standard Vs. movie formula. The Samurai Rangers' OOC is a blatant parody of Gokaiger vs Samurai. So, hate all you want, but that's how I'm making this story. So, of course they'll act all cocky and bastardly. Though, there is no mention of "corrupting children's minds."**

**Spoilers for the last episode of _Power Rangers Super Samurai. _And I'm putting that episode in June.**

**This takes place after the last episode of _Super Samurai_ and after _Superhero Taisen_, but sometime before _Power Rangers vs Super Sentai_.**

* * *

Location: Docks

Time: 3:00 PM

Date: June 10, 2012

A crowd of people are watching their loved ones head off on a fishing cruise. A particular group in blue, green, yellow, and pink are teary eyed whilst waving goodbye to a guy with gold sneakers. "Adios!" The gold one shouts before noticing a red glow in a crack. The others turn, and the gold one runs off the boat. Out from the crack pops a grotesque monster covered in tentacles and eyes.

"Nighlok?" Pink asks. "I thought they were gone for." Blue reminds everyone. "Nighlok?" The creature asks. "What is that?" "That's you, dude." Green points. "I am not a Nighlok. I am a Gedoushu. A creature to wreak havoc in order to fill the Sanzu River. My name is Chimakonosu." "Game-doe-shoes?" Yellow asks. "Chimakunose?"

"Ge. Dou. Shu. Chi. Mako. Nosu. Pronounce it right!" "I don't care if you're a Nighlok or a Gedooshumiza. We're not gonna let you have your way. Wreaking havoc." Blue says. "Who do you think you are?" The Gedoushu asks. "We are the Samurai Power Rangers."

"Go Go Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

* * *

Location: Shiba Mansion

Time: 4:00 PM

Date: June 10, 2012

Takeru Shiba is seen gathering his thoughts. Hikoma had chose this day to take his day off to visit his family. A bell rings. Takeru opens his eyes and checks. "Number 31." He puts his shoes on and heads for number 31.

* * *

Location: Number 31

Time: 4:05 PM

Nanashi are swarming the place. "Ippitsu Sojo!" Takeru yells as he runs into the heat of the swarm. He battles them on his own since the other Shinkengers are busy with their lives. "Shinkenmaru! Kaen no Mai!" He manages to down about 10 of them. "Rekka Daizanto!" He swings the Rekka Daizanto around and defeats the rest of the Nanashi. He reverts back to Takeru.

"I thought the Gedoushu were all done for after last week. Why are they appearing?" He asks himself. He hears screaming and turns. A man in a gold jacket runs while dragging a sushi shop along. He looks freaked out. He hides behind Takeru. "Genta!" Takeru looks surprised. "Take-chan! Thank goodness!" Genta hugs Takeru's legs.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in France while the Riders were here."

"I came back just an hour ago to find you and the others to come have a taste of my new sushi! But when I arrived, these Nighlok things started to attack. They looked exactly like Gedoushu! Except for the one that was actually a Gedoushu."

"So those weren't Nanashi Renju?"

"A white guy called them Moogers and proceeded to fight alongside them! He attacked me and everyone else near Tokyo Tower. He had a Shinkenmaru, but he called it a Spin Sword. But that's not the worst part!"

"What is it then?"

A bunch of Moogers arrive alongside Chimakonosu. "Shinken Red. It's been a week." Chimakonosu says. A white guy battle cries and jumps into the middle of thee two men and the monsters. "Hey! Get out of here! You don't know what they're capable of." Takeru tells the man.

"I know what they're capable of." The guy says with a murderous look on his face. "You _will_ fall, and this world _will_ be protected from the evils of Super Sentai." Genta just hugs Takeru's legs tighter. "Evil? Super Sentai has protected this world from evil since the 70s." Takeru corrects the man. "Shut up!" The man retorts. "You are lying. This world will be protected from Super Sentai by the Power Rangers."

"Weren't you paying attention? We're a force of-"

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" The white guy transforms into...Shinken Red? "Red Ranger. Ready." "That's the worst part." Genta points. "He's copying me?" Takeru asks. Genta nods. "Didn't you fight him?" "He's extremely powerful. He uses Symbol Power, something more powerful than Mojikara!"

"Well, what will it be Shinkenger? Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Red Ranger taunts. "Genta. We have to fight him in order to bring him back to his senses." Takeru says. "Take-chan, what are you talking about? He's a bad guy! They have no sense!" Genta reminds Takeru. "Even if he's siding with the enemy, he's still a good person. He doesn't seem like one to side with evil. Call it a samurai's instinct."

Genta stands up. "Samurai's instinct? Guess you have to be born into it to have it." Genta smirks.

"Ippitsu Sojo!"

"Ikkan Kenjo!"

They transform into Shinken Gold and Shinken Red. "Copying my team now? Is that what Super Sentai really is? A horrible copy of Power Rangers?" Red Ranger asks. "Hey! You're copying us!" Shinken Gold shouts. "Are we gonna do this or what?" Red Ranger asks.

They look at each other. "Leave. I'll take them." Red Ranger orders. "We'll just sit back and watch." Chimakonosu says. A Mooger offers him some popcorn.

The two reds and the gold charge at each other and fight. "Symbol Power! Flamethrower!" Shinken Red and Shinken Gold are hit and fall to the ground. "Fire Smasher!" "Rekka Daizanto?"Genta and Takeru ask. Red Ranger swings the Fire Smasher and hits Shinken Red and Shinken Gold again. They revert back to Genta and Takeru.

"One more time." Red Ranger raises the Fire Smasher and is about to slash through the two, but is hit with blasts from a gun. The Moogers are destroyed by more blasts. Chimakonosu and the humans turn to see two figures. One is cyan colored while the other is magenta. Red Ranger stands up to greet the two. "Tsukasa. Kaito. You've come to help?" They just kick him to the ground. Decade and DiEnd approach the Shinkengers.

"What are you doing here, you thief bastard?" Genta asks. "We've come to explain some things." Decade answers. Red Ranger charges with his Fire Smasher, but DiEnd opens a dimensional wall to separate them from him. They revert back to Daiki and Tsukasa.

"What's going on?" Genta asks. Daiki points up at the sky. Takeru and Genta look up to see the Earth. "I feel like I'm having a strange sense of deja vu." Tsukasa scratches his chin.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be just Tsukasa and Daiki explaining some things. It'll be up pretty soon.**


	2. Act 2: Differences in TV Censorship

**A/N: This chapter consists of two passing through Kamen Riders explaining the current events. DaiGoyou makes an appearance as well.**

* * *

Location: Whatever This Dimension Is

Time: 4:30 PM

"Tsukasa, what's going on?" Takeru asks. "Who was that?" "That was Jayden Shiba. A Power Ranger." Tsukasa answers. "Like the TV show?" Genta asks. Daiki nods. "Just like every Rider has alternate universes, Super Sentai also has one. That is the Power Rangers universe. Or rather, the World of Saban. Though, it started from Zyuranger. In this universe, Power Rangers is a TV show. In the Power Ranger universe, Super Sentai is a TV show."

"Think of it as the what ifs I explained to you two when we first met. What if Zyuranger was a team of high school students? What if Shinkenger, a team of heavy Japanese culture, was made into a cut-and-paste translation, but in America?" Tsukasa explains. "But the Power Rangers were always a force of good! Is this one an evil interpretation?" Genta asks.

"They were brainwashed by the Gedoushu that was there." Daiki answers. "Seems one of them slipped right through Dai-Zangyack's cracks. Pun intended. It found its way to the Power Rangers universe and brainwashed the other Samurai rangers." "If they're from an alternate universe, how did they end up here?" Takeru asks. "I met them." Tsukasa answers. "And every world I travel to, the main heroes, and unfortunately villains, gain the ability to cross dimensions like myself."

"Well, we should call the others before they get attacked as well." Takeru orders. Genta nods. "Tsukasa, are you coming?" "Nope. We have our own mission to do." Tsukasa answers. "We left the Hikari Studio back at the World of Saban, and after the whole Big Machine incident, it was gone." "We're going to find what universe it's in so we can be reunited with our comrades." Daiki snaps, and the two Shinkengers are sent back to their dimension.

No one is there, so they decide to go back to the Shiba House.

* * *

Location: Shiba House, USA

Time: 5:00 PM

Mentor Ji is seen watering the plants. Two figures are thrown in, breaking the gate door. He rushes towards the figures. "Mike! Emily!" Two other figures stand before the three. "Mike? Emily?" "Mentor, these guys are evil copies of us. We're trying to destroy them." Mike boasts. "Then, we'll destroy what's behind the mask." Emily finishes.

"That's killing, assholes!" The other green shouts as he charges towards Mike. "Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki. We're not allowed to say those words. Kids' show, remember?" Mike taunts. The other yellow bows. "Please, stop. I do not wish to fight." Emily places the blade on the other yellow's back. "Well, we do." Emily slashes the other yellow. "Seismic Swing." "Kotoha!" Chiaki yells. "We're not done yet! Forest Spear!" "Wood Spear!"

As the two greens duke it out using their respective spears, Kotaha shields herself with the Land Slicer. The Earth Slicer bounces off the Land Slicer and hits Emily in the helmet. She falls back in recoil as her helmet's impact hit her head too. "Emily!" Mike shouts. "You're open!" Chiaki makes sparks fly across Mike's abdomen. "Just what is going on here?" Mentor asks.

"Mentor Sir, I'm back with the groceries!" A deep voice shouts from behind the fence. It's Bulk. He soon sports a face of dumbfoundedness. "Double the Power Rangers!" He shouts. As that happens, Mike and Emily charge at him to kick him out. Mike raises his Forest Spear and Emily raises her Earth Slicer. Bulk stands in fear, finding himself unable to move. They are about to deliver the blow, but Chiaki and Kotoha shield him. They forcibly unmorph and fall to the ground. Bulk snaps back into reality, finds himself able to move, places the groceries down, and rushes to his saviors' aide. "Hey, are you okay?" He asks. "Just a few cuts and bruises, but we'll be fine." Kotoha answers. "Outta the way, dude. These guys are fakes." Mike orders. "They're not the real Rangers." Emily continues. "We're going to rid them before they cause anymore trouble." Chiaki jumps up and holds Mike by the collar. Somehow.

"I may not know what Power Ranger morals are, but I sure as _HELL _know that it doesn't involve the murder of two warriors of justice! So stop trying to kill us!" Chiaki cries. Mike looks Chiaki straight in the face through helmet visors. Chiaki lets go and attempts to punch Mike out, but is swept off his feet by the Forest Spear. He falls face flat, and a simple swing by the Earth Slicer causes a huge cut on his back. "Chiaki!" Kotoha rushes to him, but is kicked in the face by Emily. She gets the same treatment, but gets a huge cut on her stomach instead of her back.

"Let's go." Emily says. "Good idea." Mike agrees. They withdraw using the dimensional wall. "Oi!" Chiaki stands up, but falls down.

* * *

Mentor and Bulk tend to Kotaha and Chiaki's wounds inside. "So, let me get this straight." Mentor begins. "You two were on your way to the Shiba house to visit your Shiba head as a surprise, but Mike and Emily got in your way?" "Yeah." Chiaki answers. "They morphed and hurled us into this dimension." "Super Sentai, huh? I guess it's more than a TV show, now." Bulk places a bandage on Kotoha's face. "Power Rangers is a TV show in our dimension. The feeling is mutual." Kotoha warmly greets. "If you could excuse me." The boys understand, and she stands up and grabs a bandage roll. She twitches down in pain while clutching her stomach. "Kotoha." Bulk helps her stand up. She nods and makes her way to a spare room down the hall.

"As Shinkengers, we fight to protect the world from evil, just like any Super Sentai. Our main enemies are the Gedoushu, evil beings residing in the Sanzu River. They come to the mainland to wreak havoc on the Earth so that the Sanzu River would flood into Earth, and the Gedoushu would rule. At least, that what it was before we defeated them. We then went out separate ways, but still stayed in touch." Chiaki explains. "Sounds like our story, but the Power Rangers defeated the Nighloks just last week." Mentor responds. "Nighlok?" Chiaki asks. "Equivalent to the Gedoushu." "Oh."

"Sir, how do you know that much of the Power Rangers?" Bulk asks Mentor. Mentor takes a deep breath and sighs. "They don't call me Mentor for nothing." Bulk gasps. "You mean?" "Yes. We can't let anyone personal know in case the Nighlok hurt them, but since the battle is over, I can tell you this." "Does the drill sergeant know?" Bulk asks. "Drill sergeant?" Chiaki asks. "The drill sergeant is our yellow ranger who put up that guise to keep you two busy while we were sorting out some Nighlok issues." Mentor answers. "By the way, I forgot to ask, where's the other one?" "Oh, he's with his dad. I was just keeping an eye on him while his dad was sorting out some issues of his own." Mentor nods. "So, what about those Rangers?" Bulk points out. "What are we gonna do about them? They don't seem like the real deal."

"I saw it in their eyes." Kotoha explains. "They were under some kind of spell." "Most likely a Gedoushu spell. There has been a small Gedoushu revival a few months back." "But who could it be?" Mentor asks. "And if that Gedoushu has Mike and Emily in a spell, it most likely has the others under it too." "Then we better hurry up to find them." Chiaki jolts up, but falls to the floor. "You'll just open your wounds if you jolt up like that again. Rest here until further notice. "But-" "Chiaki." Mentor scolds. Chiaki sighs. "Fine." He gets up slowly and mutters to himself. Something about Mentor and Hikoma being the same. He flicks his wrist as he walks past Kotoha, but nothing happens. "As we are now, we can't even open a dimensional wall. We'll have to rest here. Regain our strength so we can cross dimensions." She explains. Chiaki nods.

* * *

Location: Sidewalk

Time: 5:00 PM

"The children were definitely entertained by traditional kabuki!" Ryuunousuke chants. "I think the only part they were entertained with was when you fell off the stage and slipped on a ball." Mako notes his cane. She notices the Shiba Mansion in an eyeshot. "We're almost there, come on." Just then, DaiGoyou appears. "Nee-san! Ryuunousuke!" He panics. "DaiGoyou!" The two say simultaneously. "Where's Genta?" Mako asks. "Me and the boss split up to find everyone! Big trouble!" DaiGoyou explains. "Big trouble? From what?" 2 arrows are projected from behind. Being aware of their surroundings, Mako and Ryuunousuke dodge the arrows. "Those look like arrows from Water Arrow." Ryuunousuke notices. They turn to see Shinken Blue and Shinken Pink? And Shinken Gold walks from the shadows?

"Genta!" Mako shouts. "Genta! What are you doing with those fakes?" Ryuunousuke freaks. "That's not Boss, Ryuunousuke." DaiGoyou trembles. "This...is going to be...golden."

* * *

**A/N: I don't like short chapters, so I just added the Shiba House talk in.**


End file.
